The Brightest Star
by MegsForEVA1
Summary: Working on adult industry isn't easy. Porn star Megamind has noticed this during last few years. But when a new guy Metro Man join in Javier's team, the blue man's life will change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my dear readers, I'm finally back and bringing you a new fic.** **I've never written anything like this and I'm feeling nervous how people will accept it.**

 **In this fic blue people and regular people live together on the Earth. In this fic Wayne doesn't have superpowers and he's like a regular guy. I'm bringing you the first chapter and if it seems you like this fic, I'll continue it.**

 **I got inspiration for this fic from the movie** _ **King Cobra**_ **, I watched couple months ago. Also my own life has once again inspired me to write. I did something stupid I'm not proud of when I was younger and have never told anyone about it (except my husband). Those incidents has recently got back to haunt in my mind so this fic has been sort of a way to handle those situations and that's why it's been partly very hard to write this.  
**

 **But here's the first ch. Let me know do you wanna know how it will continue.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Blue man let out a deep sigh while he was observing his reflection in a bathroom.

' _Here we go again.'_ He thought and tried to smile encouragingly at the man staring back from the mirror. The reflection was gazing back by amazingly bright emerald green eyes but instead of encouraging smile it flashed a short, forced, sorrowful sneer at the blue alien.

"Who am I kidding?" He muttered to the reflection while staring at his melancholic features.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned to look at it behind him, fastening instinctively a white robe around his waist.

"Five minutes." He heard how the man shout behind the door and walked away then.

Blue man turned to look at his reflection again before he let his gaze fall on the sink below the mirror. He was leaning against the white porcelain and sighed before glancing his reflection in the mirror one more time. He brushed quickly his black goatee with his fingertip, making sure the strip looked perfect before he turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

He was standing in a repaired locker room. The lockers were made by black colored wood and the floor was covered by white, large ceramic tiles. Bleak ceiling lights were lightning the room eerily.

The blue alien inhaled sharply and started to take determined steps towards the door on the locker room's right side. He placed his hand on the knob and inhaled deeply again before he opened the door.

"Megamind!" Man with black moustache, who was about in his 50s, jumped up from his chair and walked to the blue alien smiling widely. His black shiny varnished shoes were knocking against the floor when he approached the blue alien. He was tall, tanned man and his black hair was combed behind with a great amount of hair gel. He was wearing black tight jeans and a black dress shirt. In his right earlobe was shining a golden ear ring. "One of my favorite boys." He said happily with a clear Spanish accent while he leaned to give brief kisses on both blue cheeks.

"Hey Javier." Blue alien greeted quietly. "Has David come yet?" He asked and looked around the room. He didn't know why but Javier's, who was their director, presence always made him feel uneasy.

Besides Javier there was Josh and Seth, their cameramen and editors in the room. Josh was setting his camera which was shooting towards the little red brown sofa in the middle of the room while Seth was browsing his cell phone. On the other side of the room was a blue slim girl sitting on a black lounge chair, filing her pink glitter nails. That was Rebecca, their make-up artist. She looked bored like always.

Suddenly a door on the other side of the room opened and a blond guy dressing a pink dress shirt and dark blue jeans ran in the room. "David is not coming." He shouted alarmed and watched terrified Javier who had turned to look at him angrily. That was Jeremy, Javier's assistant who also worked with the lights and sounds. His bright blue eyes were staring afraid at the Spanish man.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Javier asked pissed off while he was glaring at Jeremy. The blue alien couldn't help but he felt sorry for the man. And at the same time, he felt desperate. _'I really need money.'_ He thought quietly.

"He – He's sick." Jeremy peeped nervously under Javier's threatening gaze. "Bu – But I managed to get a substitute." He continued, and a hint of pride could be heard in his voice this time.

"Substitute?" Javier and the blue alien asked in unison and stared confused at the blond man in the pink shirt.

"Yeah." Jeremy said. "He's that new part-timer who –"

"What the hell have you done!" Javier shouted suddenly and made everyone in the room startle. Rebecca scared so much she dropped her nail file on the floor. The blue alien thought it was first time he saw her wearing some other but that bored face which was her trademark.

"I-"Jeremy's face was glowing red while he was staring paralyzed Javier in his brown eyes.

"How can you hire someone behind my back?" Javier hissed coldly through gritted teeth and stepped slowly stand in front of his assistant. "Are you boss here?" He asked threateningly and grabbed Jeremy's front shirt between his fist.

"No - no.." Jeremy stuttered scared.

"Do you know this guy? Is he reliable? Damn it, do you even have his last test results?" Javier demanded angrily and tightened his grip around the pink shirt.

"I-"Jeremy was interrupted when someone knocked suddenly at the door he had run inside only few minutes ago.

Everyone in the room turned their gaze towards the door which opened slowly.

"Hey." Masculine voice greeted kindly and the blue alien's jaw dropped open as did Javier's when they stared at the tall, muscular man wearing jeans and black leather jacket. His calm blue eyes were twinkling and his dark hair shined under the room's sallow lights while he closed the door behind him and entered the room.

That was Metro Man. He'd been a big name on a porn industry couple years ago, but he'd retired suddenly, doing only few films once in a while. Was he their new part-timer? The blue man wasn't sure what he should think about that information.

"Metro Man." Javier whispered amazed and loosened his grip around Jeremy's shirt, smoothing the most visible wrinkles on the pink fabric absent-mindedly with his palm while his gaze was glued towards the muscular guy in front of him.

Carefully he approached the porn star, staring at him while unbelief was shining in his eyes. "It's really you." Spanish man stated astonished and touched briefly muscular chest to become convinced he wasn't dreaming. It was comical, though Javier was a tall man, Metro Man was about one head taller than their boss.

The blue man tried to restrain himself not to roll his eyes. He was watching the encounter aside, arms crossed on his chest. It seemed Javier had suddenly gotten another favorite boy, he thought bitterly while staring at how the muscular man handed a paper to Javier who scanned it quickly through.

' _The test results.'_ The blue man realized and then it hit him. He was going to play with him. With Metro Man! Suddenly a wave of pure panic swept over him. _'No, no, no – I was supposed to have shootings with David. I know him, and I've prepared the whole day to act with him. Why that stupid asshole couldn't warn me he wasn't coming? Though he was afraid to let Javier know he could have even let his film partner known he wouldn't come. Son of a bitch!'_

"Hey." Soft voice echoed suddenly beside him and the blue alien saw how the man in black leather jacket smiled at him while Javier was showing him way to the locker room. The blue alien was so confused because of his thoughts he couldn't do anything but nod his head shortly and fasten the knot of his robe again.

Javier closed the locker room's door behind him and a smug, elated grin spread across his face.

"Isn't that exciting?" He asked enthusiastic and walked to the blue alien, placing his hands on the slim shoulders.

"I can't do this." Blue man said quietly.

Javier's eyes narrowed threateningly, and he tightened his grip on the blue alien's shoulders.

"Come again?" He asked coldly.

"You know what I think about last minute changes." The blue man snapped sounding annoyed.

"Do you know who that is?" Javier asked furiously and pointed the locker room's door behind him, gaze glued to emerald eyes of the slim man while the irritation was blazing in Javier's dark brown eyes.

"Of course I know." The blue alien snorted offended. Did Javier think he's a total moron?

"Damn it, Megamind." The Spanish man grunted. "Many would pay to get a chance to film with him. Don't you understand how great opportunity this can be on your career?" Javier demanded angrily.

"I have my principles." The blue man stated coldly.

"I thought you need money." Javier said suddenly and stared at the blue man smugly, while sneer creeped on his lips.

"I-" The slim man started but his expression exposed him. Javier was right, he need money.

"What if I pay you some extra?" The director asked slyly. "I know you're a good boy, Megamind." He leaned to whisper in the blue man's ear. The whisper made an unpleasant shiver go through the alien's body.

"15 %" The slim man said.

"5 %" Javier contradicted.

"10 %" The blue alien whispered coldly.

"I said 5 %" Javier hissed irritated. "Take it – or leave it."

The blue man let out a deep sigh. "Deal." He breathed feeling subdued.

"Good boy." Javier sneered and tapped the slim shoulder briefly. "Now, go to mask – Rebecca!" Javier pointed the blue man go to sit on the little red brown sofa.

The blue man let out a deep sigh and unfastened the white robe. He set the garment on the rack before he turned around and walked to sit on the little couch, in front of the cameras. Nervously he straightened the leg of his tight black boxers though he knew it was waste of time.

Sound of red high heels clattering on the floor interrupted the blue alien's nervousness and he turned his gaze towards Rebecca who walked towards him, so her hips were swaying from right side to left. She was carrying a big makeup box in her right hand. Her brown bob haircut framed her blue features beautifully and the bangs bring some girlishness in her attitude.

"Hey Rebecca." The blue man greeted tiredly when the young blue girl placed the box on the couch next to him.

"Hi." Rebecca stated bored and opened the box, taking a blue powder and a big makeup brush out.

Thoroughly she started to powder the blue alien's face while the slim man tried to figure out how old their make-up artist was. Probably 20-something. She was wearing so much makeup the blue porn star couldn't say sure.

When Rebecca had done with his face, she picked a little can and a small brush from the makeup box and started to spread clear balm on the blue lips.

The blue man was concentrated to watch a navel jewel which Rebecca's short red shirt was exposing, he didn't hear when the locker room's door opened. Suddenly he felt how someone sat next to him on the couch and reluctantly he turned his gaze away from the pink butterfly shaped belly button ring.

The guy known as Metro Man was sitting next to him and smiling encouragingly at the blue man. He was also wearing only underwear, black tight boxer briefs.

The blue alien turned his gaze hastily away and started mentally prepare to soon beginning film session, while Rebecca moved to make up the taller, muscular man.

The blue man couldn't deny it but the shootings felt every time harder though he'd done this already for years. In the beginning everything was just exciting, novelty, dream about become wealthy. But when the time went by, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and months to years, he'd found out the rugged truth about being a porn star.

' _If I could travel back in time..'_ The slim alien thought wistfully until Javier's voice interrupted him and sent back to this moment.

"Let's film so we get to sleep before the midnight." The spanish man hollered and clapped his hands before he sat on his chair next to the cameras in front of the little red brown couch.

"Actors ready?" Javier asked.

"Yup." Metro Man stated as a ready and brisk boy scout. The blue man next to him instead just nodded slightly, his gaze glued to stare at his bare feet.

"Cameras?" Javier continued his check list. Josh showed thumb for him communicating he and Seth were ready to film.

"Lights and sounds?" The Spanish man asked but no one was answering. The blue man glanced Jeremy who obviously was somewhere deep in the middle of his own thoughts.

"Lights and sounds? God dammit, Jeremy!" Javier shouted annoyed and startled the man in the pink shirt back to the Earth.

"What? Ye- Yes, sure!" Jeremy stammered and hurried to adjust the lights and sounds. "Ready!" He exclaimed finally and Javier rolled his eyes before he gave an angry glare at the blond man.

"Let's do this." He said and didn't even try to hide the irritation in his voice. "Megamind, I want you start to kiss Metro Man's neck and move on lower all the time. I give more instruction later. And action." He stated and clapped his hands together once.

The lights dimmed in the room apart from the spotlight which was pointing towards the little sofa in the middle of the room where the two men were sitting.

The blue alien closed his eyes and leaned to kiss and suck slowly the taller man's neck. He did his best to close his mind, think he was somewhere else, alone.

If he could, he'd choose otherwise, he thought sadly while moving lower with his mouth on the skin of the new guy.

' _Close your mind!'_ He commanded himself while his thoughts drifted to wonder how soft, tight and hairy the strange skin felt at the same time.

"Lay down, Metro Man." Javier directed. "And Megamind – Take his pants off and blow him."

Like being in a trance, the blue actor did as their director was telling him to do.

' _I'm not here.'_ He thought when he wrapped his lips around a swollen, hard and big cock before starting to bob his head up and down between the legs of the muscular man.

"Yeah, just like that." He heard Javier's voice echoing somewhere far away. He'd closed his mind.

Suddenly the blue man felt how someone pulled him to sit on the couch before he was pushed to lie on the couch on his back. Then he felt how a hand grabbed his crotch and started to rub his erected but still trapped blue dick vigorously.

' _Thank god Viagra is working.'_ His blurry mind told him. He'd noticed it about one and a half year ago he was having problems to get a boner himself during shootings so he'd started to eat those little blue pills. _'Who can enjoy about that voluntarily?'_ He wondered sadly and felt how the taller man stripped his boxers.

"Megamind, go on your knees and lean your hands against the armrest." He heard how Javier's voice was commanding. His body did like the Spanish voice said, instead his mind was somewhere far away from here, lying under a coconut tree sipping cold alcohol drinks.

He heard how the condom wrapper tore open somewhere.

' _If I had said no..'_ He wished dazed and then he felt how the familiar pain struck through his whole body when the other porn star shoved his enormous cock inside him and started mercilessly hump him in a frantic pace.

' _I'm not here.'_ He tried to insure himself and did his best to hold the tears. Instead of tears he was letting out moans and groans, fooling others he was enjoying about that rude attack towards his body. But he was an actor and practiced this for years. He was the only one he couldn't fool.

' _Who am I kidding?'_

The other man's breath was deepening and the blue porn star knew it was time to prepare to cum. He concentrated his mental power in that certain spot in his lower abdomen, let his brain send a signal he was ready to reach the edge.

The blue man felt how the taller man burst inside him and only few seconds after also he came, groaning lowly. He'd trained to cum like this about a year. He seriously couldn't remember when he'd orgasmed last time. Many thought the cumming and orgasming were the same thing but to the blue alien they were two totally different things.

"Good job." Javier stated gladly and clapped his hands together. The lights turned on and everybody started to do their post-filming jobs.

"You, in my office - Now!" Javier pointed Jeremy who gulped before leaving to walk behind Javier towards the door on the left side of the room.

"Everything okay?" The taller man asked softly and touched briefly slim shoulder after he'd withdrawn from the blue alien.

The blue man didn't say anything. Quickly he stood up from the couch and picked his black boxers from the floor, before hastening to take his white robe from the rack. Clumsily he wrapped the garment around his slender body and started to take rushed steps towards the locker room.

When the door behind him closed, he inhaled and exhaled deeply couple times before he took off the white robe and threw it in a laundry basket. Black boxers he tossed on the bench in front of his locker while walking towards the showers.

Quickly he turned the faucet on and closed his eyes when the warm water started to pour over his filthy and used, but also tired body.

"Are you okay?" Worried voice asked suddenly behind him and the blue alien tensed when he felt how the hand touched his shoulder again.

Metro Man was standing next to him naked and watching him concerned.

The blue man couldn't form words so he just nodded slightly.

The taller man pulled his hand away and picked the shower next to the blue porn star. The both men were washing up quietly in the dim lights of the shower room.

The blue alien showered quicker than usually and turned the faucet off. He picked a clean white and soft towel from the dark wooden shelf behind the showers and wrapped the cloth around his waist before he hurried to the locker room. He couldn't help but for some reason the presence of the other man was making him nervous.

Hastily he dried his body and dressed the black boxers he'd tossed on the bench before the shower. He opened his locker and started to put on quickly his clothes.

He'd just got his black t-shirt on, when the muscular guy entered the locker room. For the blue man's irritation there was only few lockers between their personal lockers.

The taller man side glanced the blue alien who was dressing dark blue jeans. He opened his locker and picked clean white boxers, putting them smoothly on.

The blue alien dressed hurriedly a black hoodie before he sat on the bench and started to put on the black socks. Metro Man had already dressed a white t-shirt and was currently dressing his jeans.

The slim man pulled his black Converse all stars on and tied the laces before he in practice jumped to stand up and slammed his locker shut.

He was already hurrying towards the door which leads to the shooting room when the other man suddenly shouted after him.

"Hey – Megamind!"

The blue man turned slowly to glance the other porn star who was wearing his black leather jacket on.

"What's your real name?" He asked softly and flashed a warm smile at him.

"Syx – Syx Blue." The blue man stated quietly.

"Syx." The man breathed his name appreciatively. "Would you like to go for a beer or something?" He asked friendly and closed his locker.

The blue man stared at the other man feeling confused. What that other man wants for him? He wasn't used to that kind of conversation.

"No thanks." Syx said quietly. "I should go to sleep - I have shooting in the morning." He hurried to explain because he didn't want to sound rude. He really didn't know how to act in that kind of situations.

"Already in the morning?" The other man asked genuinely abashed and leaned to tie the laces of his shoes.

"Yeah. Have to make hay while the sun shines." The blue man shrugged and let out a nervous laugh. Even he didn't believe his words. "So – bye." Syx stated awkwardly and turned around, hastening away from the locker room.

' _That was so embarrassing.'_ He made a mental face palm when he closed the locker room's door behind him.

The shooting room was empty and quiet. Only dim lights were on and the little couch on the middle of the room made unpleasant shiver go through Syx's body.

The blue man hurried towards the door on the room's right side when he heard how the locker room's door opened and the other man shouted after him again.

"Syx, wait!" Metro Man ran to the blue man.

"I was just wondering do you need a ride home." He stated smiling and shrugged casually when Syx opened the door and they stepped in a little but cozy lobby.

"No thanks, I'm already here." The blue alien shook his head and flashed a little smile at the taller man.

Metro Man was looking at Syx confused, rising his other brow at the slim man.

"I live here – The seventh floor." Syx explained embarrassed and felt how the hint of blush creeped on his cheeks when he pointed his index finger upward.

"Oh." The muscular man breathed. "Well.." He shoved his hand in a pocket of his leather jacket while Syx looked at him curious.

"Here. Call me if you wanna hang around." The porn star told and handed a white business card to Syx. "See ya." He flashed a wide smile at the blue man before he turned around and walked from the big glass doors to the street, disappearing in the bustle of the city.

Syx looked after him and pushed the call button of the elevator before he turned to look closer the card the new guy had just given to him.

It was a basic white business card with a golden text font:

METRO CITY CAR CENTER

SALESMAN

WAYNE SCOTT

Under the name was a phone number.

"Wayne Scott." Syx muttered quietly when he stepped inside the elevator which had just gotten down.

' _What that man wants for me?'_ The blue man wondered and furrowed his brow to the card. He hadn't used to hang around with his filming partners. Now when he thought about it, he'd never seen his workmates outside the work.

The elevator stopped on the seventh floor and Syx's gaze was glued towards the card when he walked to his home door and opened it.

' _Call me if you wanna hang around.'_ The words of the taller man were echoing in Syx's head. He shook his head and throw the white card and the keys on the kitchen island before he headed towards the bathroom.

Quickly he took off his clothes and stepped under the shower, turning the faucet on. He couldn't help but two years ago he'd started to feel he needs double shower after the shootings before feeling clean again.

He enjoyed how the hot water was raining over him, rinsing away the filthiness the last shoot had caused. He squeezed some shower gel on his hand and took care he lathered every inch of his body with the soap.

Though he'd washed away the touch of the new guy from his body, Syx realized he couldn't get him out of his mind.

He turned off the faucet and grabbed a black and soft robe from the rack, wrapping it around his slim body before he returned back to the kitchen and took the business card back in his hand.

He rolled the card in his hand, reading the text over and over again, considering should he call to Metro Man.

' _Wayne, his name is Wayne.'_ Syx scolded himself. It was only Javier who calls the actors by their porn names.

After watching the card a long time, the blue alien let out a deep sigh and throw the card in the trashcan.

He walked through the little living room to the balcony door and opened it, stepping outside in the warm spring evening. The blue man took a cigarette pack from the balcony table and placed a cigarette between his lips, lighted it and inhaled deeply the smoke before blowing it out. Tiredly Syx listened how the sound of the traffic was emanating below him while he was smoking.

' _One shoot tomorrow and then three days off.'_ The blue alien thought happily. Three whole days without Javier, filming team, unpleasant attacks towards his body and fascinating new guys, Syx thought relieved and stubbed out his cigarette before getting back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**_It took longer than I thought and hoped but here it is now, the next ch._**

 ** _Hope you like it._**

* * *

Syx grunted annoyedly when the familiar but so irritating beeping sound filled suddenly the room.

Tiredly he fumbled towards the nightstand by his hand and turned off the alarm clock before letting out a deep sigh.

' _New day.'_ He thought quietly and reluctantly pushed aside his blanket, covered with black satin sheet and abandoned the warm bed.

Little smile tugged his lips upward when he silently hoped the career of the porn star was just a bad dream he had last night.

' _What if it really was just a nightmare?'_ He thought hopefully but his smile fell when he stepped in the bathroom and opened the closet underneath the sink.

' _Who am I kidding?'_ Syx wondered sadly and took off his boxers. Then he picked an enema and an anal douche from the closet. _'Only porn stars will start the day that way.'_ He considered while adding some lube on the top of the enema and pushed carefully the item through his tight hole, squirting the medicament in.

The blue alien grimaced when he removed the empty enema and threw it in the trash can.

He hates so much that named operation he was supposed to do every time before shooting.

' _It's part of the rules.'_ Syx wondered, feeling crestfallen while washing his hands and waiting for the medicine would affect.

When he'd accepted to join in Javier's team on porn industry, he'd pledged to follow the diverse rules which were listed in his contract of employment.

Taking care of the personal hygiene was one of the most important rules. Especially before the shootings.

Syx had proved during all these years he'd worked for Javier how significant it was to follow those rules. Telling it simply, neglecting the rules ended up to punishment.

The blue alien could still remember it clearly when he'd proved for the first-time incident what it meant to broke rules while working for Javier.

He'd just started in the team of Spanish man and it was one of his first days when he was following aside the shootings, learning what to do, how to work with the team and all basic things.

During that day, one guy had forgotten to shower his intimate places and when Javier found that out, he punched the man right in his face so the guy whose name Syx couldn't remember anymore because the Spanish man fired him only week later, lost one of his teeth.

And that wasn't the only time their boss showed who's in charge. It was two years ago when one new porn star started to complain in the middle of the shooting that he wasn't going to accept have sex in one certain position. That made Javier so pissed he strode calmly but coldly in front of the new guy, stared at him one moment in the eyes before he suddenly pushed the man on the floor and stepped on his hand, reeling his heel forcefully over the hand so people in the room could hear how the bones were breaking while the new actor was crying of pain.

Syx's recalling interrupted when he felt how the medicine was starting to affect. Though there was a long list of rules, all of them could hide behind one, invisible, unwritten and unspoken rule; _Obey Javier, and you'll be fine._

…

After taking care of his pre-shooting business, he stepped out of the bathroom and headed back to the bedroom.

He opened his wardrobe and picked clean black boxer briefs, dark grey sweatpants and black shirt.

He didn't see any point to pick anything fancy or elegant because he was supposed to take off all his clothes very soon. Besides no one would pay attention to him, Syx sighed deeply while wearing black socks. Sometimes he felt like he was invisible and that was good. He didn't miss the company of his co-workers during his free time. He also didn't like the idea people would recognize him on the streets. No, he was happy to be invisible, that's how Syx was pretending to himself. The truth was he'd started to feel himself very lonely during the last years.

The blue man shook his head and banished the feelings away.

' _Everything is good that way.'_ He told to himself. _'Remember the rules.'_ Reminded his inner voice.

Porn star checked the clock and made the note he should leave soon. Quickly he turned to make the bed before hastening to the kitchen.

 _Rule number 8: Eat regularly and healthy_

The blue man stared at the fridge for a moment and turned then slowly around in his little utility kitchen.

He really didn't have an appetite, he rarely had before the shootings. He knew he should eat something but this morning he just couldn't.

' _Javier will never find out.'_ Syx pondered and walked back to the bathroom. He opened the closet underneath the sink and took a small can in his hand.

Carefully he opened the can and took one little blue pill between his fingers before he tossed it in his mouth.

' _That's gonna be my breakfast.'_ Syx thought and set the Viagra can back in the closet.

He walked to the hallway and put the shoes on. He checked he had keys with him and then he let out a deep sigh and stepped out of his apartment.

The corridor was empty and quiet when the blue alien walked to the elevator and pushed the button.

' _One shooting – then three days off!'_ Syx tried to cheer himself up and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply couple times while waiting for the lift would arrive.

Finally he heard the familiar beep and the doors of the elevator glided open in front of him.

The blue man sighed while he stepped in and pushed the button of the ground floor.

He watched tiredly how the numbers were diminishing on the dial and secretly hoped the lift would suddenly get stuck and he should skip the shooting. Unfortunately, the doors opened soon on the ground floor.

"Maybe next time." Syx muttered quietly when he walked out of the elevator and headed towards the door on the other side of the room which had become uncomfortable familiar to him during the last years. The blue alien couldn't help but his feet turned heavier by every step when the named room came closer.

"Just this shooting, then three days off." Syx whispered to himself while standing behind the door of the shooting room before he gulped and stepped in.

The familiar bustling was filling the room when the blue man entered it.

Josh and Seth were bend over one of the main cameras - it seemed they were having some problem with the settings. Javier was behind the two men, rushing them to fix the device by his angry attitude.

Syx glanced on the other side of the room where Rebecca was sitting by her big make-up box and powdering her blue cheeks and nose. She was wearing a remarkable amount of pink blush which was weirdly hurting Syx's eyes, so he turned his gaze away.

The little red brown sofa which was been in front of the cameras last night was now moved on the one corner, opposite the room where Rebecca was sitting. Instead of the sofa, there was now little queen size bed in the middle of the room.

' _Oh great, the creaking bed.'_ Syx groaned mentally and rolled his eyes. The named bed had already seen its best days. The springs were completely wore out and even the smallest change of position caused the bed creak loudly and deafeningly.

' _Javier really should get a new bed.'_ Blue man thought quietly, knowing no one would mention that to their boss if they were sane and wanted to evade troubles the mention probably would cause.

He turned his gaze away from the bed, towards the door of the locker room and groaned mentally when he saw blond, average but still muscular guy leaning against the wall next to the door, white robe only around him.

' _Fuck – Mark'_ Syx thought bitterly. The encounter with the new guy during last night had totally confused him so he'd forgotten he was going to play with that asshole.

He couldn't help he disliked Mark, always had. The blond guy who has angel curls, bright green eyes and smile right from the toothpaste advertisement owned personality which was perfect opposite to his appearance. He was cocky, sarcastic, snide, rude and egoistic, total prick. Syx had hoped sincerely years the nasty blond would screw up and Javier would punch his pretty face for a less attractive shape.

The blue porn star started to take determined but heavy steps towards the locker room. He let his eyes fell from his annoying colleague. Instead his gaze moved on the wall behind the cameras and the shooting area. There was standing someone.

Syx stopped immediately and his heart skipped a beat when he recognized the tall and muscular figure was that new guy he'd met the last night.

' _Metro Man – No, only Javier calls the actors by their porn names – His name is.. Wade - Dwayne? – Something like that – What was it? Oh right, Wayne – Wayne Scott. What is he doing here?'_ Blue alien pondered feeling irritated.

It seemed the taller man hadn't noticed Syx. He was leaning casually against the wall behind him, looking smoothly around the room – He'd concentrated to follow the camera episode between two men and Javier.

He was wearing gray blazer, dark blue jeans and white t-shirt. Light grey scarf was hanging loosely around his neck. The blue man couldn't help but he was feeling underdressed while looking at the taller man.

Syx collected himself mentally and continued his way to the locker room. When he passed the new guy, Wayne noticed him and greeted the blue actor and flashed a little smile at him. Syx nodded slightly back, trying to avoid eye contact.

His gaze met with Mark at the door of the locker room. The blond guy was looking Syx like that was tainted piece of meat and the blue man flashed ice cold glare back before he disappeared in the dressing room.

' _Just one moment – Then it's over.'_ He encouraged himself while opening his locker.

' _Three days off.'_ He thought while stripping his clothes, hanging them on the rack of his locker. He let only his boxer on and locked the locker. The bleak lights were sweeping the shades of the room nastily when blue man walked to pick clean white robe from the shelf behind the showers. He wrapped it tightly around himself, looking protect from it for the anxiety which was growing bigger and bigger all the time. Syx was sure the anxiety would finally grow so big it could swallow him completely.

He locked himself to the bathroom and walked in front of the sink. Nervously he leaned to wash his face by cold water, hoping he could wash part of the trepidation away.

Last look in the mirror, last reassurance for his reflection, one stroke along the goatee by fingertip, forced smile on the lips.

' _I'm ready.'_ Syx muttered, knowing it was a lie.

Someone was knocking on the bathroom's door.

"Syx, we're starting in five minutes." Jeremy's voice was echoing behind him. Then steps receded and the blue man heard how the door of the locker room opened and closed when Jeremy left the room.

He let out a deep sigh, glanced his sorrowful reflection one last time and walked out of the little bathroom, passed the locker room by heavy steps and entered the shooting room.

The usual bustle was still going on but Syx did his best not to pay attention for that. He walked in the middle of the room and sat carefully on the creaky bed.

He let his green eyes met with Rebecca who took her makeup box and walked to bed by catwalk style, swaying her hips coquettishly from right side to left.

The bed let out a whining sound when she lowered the makeup box rest next to the blue porn star.

Syx closed his eyes tiredly when the blue girl started to blend powder on his cheeks.

' _It's over soon.'_ Syx assured himself and felt how his body tensed when he felt how the mattress suddenly moved below him and the bed creaked loudly when someone sat on it on the other side.

' _Mark – shit..'_ He thought and started to repair himself for the coming trial, he let his imagination run, pretended he was somewhere else, far away from here, far away from these people.

He did his best to make his soul separate from his body while Rebecca moved to makeup the other man.

' _If I had said no..'_

"Okay, let's get started." Spanish man was hollering somewhere. Syx, really didn't care. The sounds of the room carried in his ears distantly and nebulously, like he was under the water or in some kind of sealed box.

Once again he'd managed to sank his body in a limit state of awareness and absence. He could hear what other people were saying and was able to take commands, like he was a robot. But his mind was far away from that room, far away from that place and that building.

He thought about horizon of the calm, turquoise sea while loosening the knot of his bathrobe. He thought about palm trees swaying casually while the wind hit them when the garment fell on the floor. He thought about the amount of the alcohol in Long Island Iced Tea while Mark – the asshole, grabbed him hardly against his chest before he pushed him roughly lie on the bed which let out a terrible screech under his slim body.

He wished he was someone else when the other man pulled his boxer briefs off harshly while the Spanish man was directing enthusiastic.

Sound of condom wrapper tearing open, Mark pushing him by dominated manner to lie on his stomach.

Then pain.

Syx did his best to keep his mind in a dreamy state but this time it felt the reality was dragging him forcefully here, to face this moment. Something was wrong.

It was the pain. It was more massive than usually – and it was tearing his nonchalant condition apart.

Mark – that fucking bastard wasn't using enough lube. And while considering the blue alien was still sore from the last night shooting with that new guy and this morning cleaning ritual, it wasn't surprise he was feeling so uncomfortable.

"Cut – Cut!" Spanish man was suddenly shouting angrily.

Syx gulped and lifted carefully his gaze met with their boss. The director was staring at him furiously by his dark brown eyes.

"God dammit, Megamind!" Javier exclaimed irritated, fire of vexation burning in his eyes. "We're filming porn, not a prayer of Sunday church! So, could you at least pretend you're enjoying about this!" He was yelling indignantly.

Syx stared at the older man mortified. He could swear Mark was smirking behind him while Syx could feel his dick inside him. He could also feel how everyone in the room were looking at him, their gazes were burning on his skin.

He let his gaze met with the new muscular guy who was standing against the wall behind the cameras.

He was glaring at Javier angrily, then his gaze met with Syx and the angry look replaced with worried one.

"I need few minutes." Syx whispered quietly, lowering his gaze on the mattress.

"What?" Javier asked coldly.

"Few minutes break." Syx said again. "Please." He breathed pleadingly. Mark snickered behind him.

"Do you really think we have time for breaks?" The Spanish man asked mercilessly and Syx was sure he was looking at him contemptuously.

"Please." Syx whispered. "Just couple minutes."

"You get two. Go!" Javier snapped and pointed the door of the locker room.

Syx technically leaped out of the bed, grimaced when Mark withdraw from him quickly, but he didn't care. He grabbed his bathrobe from the floor and ran to the locker room.

"You can forget that bonus I promised you yesterday." Javier was shouting angrily after him.

The blue man didn't care. He hurried to the locker room and headed to his locker.

His head felt heavy and gloomy when he opened his locker and picked a tube from the upper shelf.

He squeezed lube on his finger and reached to take another tube from the shelf.

"Are you okay?" Worried sound asked suddenly behind him and Syx scared so much he dropped the tube from his hand while he was squirting the other liquid on top of the lubricant.

The blue man turned hastily around and watched puzzled how the tall and muscular guy, he'd met only last night picked the anesthetic cream from the floor.

The man was looking concerned the tube and Syx in turns.

The blue alien grabbed the tube from his hand and tossed it in the upper shelf of his locker before he slammed the door shut loudly and watched Wayne angrily.

"What do you care?" He asked quietly and frowned the other man standing in front of him.

"You should have told him to stop the shootings." Wayne said seriously, still staring at Syx worriedly.

"You don't say no to Javier." The blue man whispered so quietly and sadly Wayne had problems to hear it.

"But Syx.." The taller man started but Syx had turned his back to face him and wasn't listening. He lifted his right leg on the bench in front of the locker line and bent over to add liquid in and around his anus which he had only moment ago squirted on his finger.

"Excuse me, I have shootings to do." He said coldly after doing his task and hurried past Wayne back to the shooting room.

"We can continue." He stated determinedly and let his robe fall on the floor before he walked to sat on the edge of bed where Mark was lying on his stomach and looked pissed because of the interruption.

"Finally, let's do this then." Javier clapped his hands and shootings continued.

…

After long minutes and forced cuming, Syx let out a relieved sigh and hopped out of the bed. He grabbed his robe and boxers from the floor and hurried to the locker room, tossed his underwear in front of his locker and dirty robe to the laundry basket before heading to the shower.

He showered, picked clean towel from the shelf behind him, walked to his locker and dressed up quickly like usually.

When he was leaving from the locker room his gaze met with Mark who was looking at him contemptibly.

"Asshole." The blond guy muttered while opening his locker.

"Fuck you." Syx muttered back and left the annoying man and the locker room behind him.

He kept his hurrying pace, ran out of the room and across the hall of the building. He felt too anxious to wait for the elevator, so he decided to pick the stairs and was soon running the floors to the seventh where he lives.

Hastily he opened the door and rushed inside his apartment, leaning against the front door awhile, breathing deeply couple times. He walked to the bathroom feeling himself numb while he stripped quietly and tossed clothes in the laundry basket before he stepped under the shower and turned on the faucet.

When the first drops of hot water hit his skin and started to run over his used body, tears filled his emerald eyes and mixed soon with the water. He breathed shallowly, feeling at the same time himself very tired, angry and feeble.

' _What a disaster.'_ Syx thought quietly, staring at his toes, pondering furiously how to stop that continuing despair which his career was causing. But he already knew the answer.

There's no way to stop. Quitting would send him back to his previous lifestyle and that was the last thing he'd hope. He was trapped.

' _Maybe there's one way.'_ Syx realized while suicidal ideas suddenly filled his head.

Just when his thoughts were turning to darker in his head, the doorbell rang.

Blue man felt how his heart skipped the beat and blood stopped flowing while he turned hastily to look at the bathroom's door behind him.

' _Go away..'_ Syx pleaded quietly but the doorbell rang again.

Reluctantly he turned the faucet off and grabbed his black robe from the rack, walking towards the front door by heavy steps like he was on the way to the guillotine.

The doorbell rang again.

Syx let out a deep breath and gulped while he opened the door.

For his surprise there wasn't angry Spanish man behind his door ready to punish him. Instead tall, muscular guy with calm blue eyes was staring at him worriedly.

"What the.." Syx muttered but the taller man had already stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, voice dripping deep anxiety.

Blue man turned hastily around, he didn't want Wayne would see his reddish and teary eyes.

"Yeah." He said quietly, nodding his head a little, his back still facing the other man. "How did you find me?" He continued, sounding puzzled.

"You told me last night." Wayne smiled. "The seventh floor – you remember?" He said casually.

"Oh – yeah, right." Syx muttered and felt how the hint of blush rose on his cheeks when he remembered how he'd last night pointed stupidly his finger upward on the hall of the building, while demonstrating to the muscular man where he lives.

"You should have told him to stop." The voice behind him said gently but firmly and Syx flinched when Wayne suddenly placed his hand on top of the blue man's shoulder.

"It doesn't go that way." Syx muttered quietly and let out a deep breath.

"What do you mean? You should have just stop it." Wayne said and his casual and confident voice made Syx angry.

"You don't say no to Javier." Syx snapped and turned to face the other man, staring at him furiously while he swept Wayne's hand off from his shoulder. "Who do you think you are? You just come here and start to advise how to do my work. What were you even doing here today?" Syx shouted demandingly staring at those calm blue eyes, not caring anymore were the new man seeing the marks of the tears in his eyes.

"I came to talk about my contract with Javier and stayed to follow the shootings. That what happened was very worrying." He told firmly, staring at Syx deeply in the eyes.

"What do you care?" The blue man whispered sadly and turned his back to face Wayne again while sudden exhaustion and weakness surrounded him.

"Because when I worked for Ray's we used to take care of each other there." The taller man said softly.

"Why don't you go back there then?" Syx asked, sounding annoyed.

"You don't know?" Wayne asked confused. "There's no Ray's team anymore."

"What?" Syx gasped and turned to face the other man again.

"It's gone." Wayne shook his head slightly. "I should go. I'm getting late from work." He continued while glancing his watch. "Let's go have a drink with me tonight. We could talk more about that." He smiled at Syx.

"I don't know." The blue man said quietly and turned his gaze away from Wayne.

"You have day off tomorrow?" Taller man asked.

Syx nodded for answer.

"Do you have other plans?"

Blue porn star shook his head.

"It's a date then." Wayne grinned softly. "I pick you at 7 pm." He smiled and before Syx had time to protest the door had already closed and the muscular guy gone.

"Great." Syx groaned and buried his face in his hands. He was sure if he'd have hair, he'd pull them now.

' _I'm not going.'_ He thought and walked to the balcony.

' _Who the hell he thinks he is?"_ He thought angrily while lighting a cigarette.

…

The whole rest of the day he'd swore to himself he wouldn't go; he would stand that confident man up. He could not go out with him.

But despite his resistant state, he noticed he was going through the content of his wardrobe, picking dressing shirts and trousers and wondering what to wear.

Half past six, Syx was standing in front of the mirror and examining his appearance. He'd picked black jeans and dark blue dressing shirt. The last 15 minutes he'd in turns rolled the sleeves up and back down, feeling unsure about his style. Finally he decided to left the sleeves down.

' _What the hell am I doing?'_ He wondered while pacing nervously in the kitchen. Then something on the lobby's floor paid his attention.

He walked to the lobby and picked grey accessory in his hands, examining it closer. It was scarf but Syx didn't recognize it for his own. Then his heart skipped a beat when he remembered Wayne wearing that named scarf today. He must have drop it while he visited and asked to go out with him.

Syx groaned. Now there wasn't any way to back off. He should go out and return that scarf.

He lifted the garment on the island of the kitchen and glanced the clock. He was already running late.

Last glance in the mirror, keys, cell and wallet in the pocket and he was out.

Nervousness was taking over him while he waited for the elevator. It really didn't help when he stepped outside the building and breathed in the spring air of Metro City in the vivid street.

He walked to lean against the wall of the apartment and let his eyes observe the people walking past him.

' _Shit, I forgot that scarf.'_ He realized suddenly and let out an inner groan.

White Audi A4 was driving on the street when it started to slow down and stopped suddenly in front of the blue man.

"Hey handsome. Jump in." Wayne hollered joyfully and leaned to open the passenger's door.

' _What the hell am I doing?'_ Syx wondered when he jumped in the car and they drove away.


End file.
